


The Time We Spent

by Anduplex



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 07:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20903972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anduplex/pseuds/Anduplex
Summary: It had been so long since that day, but ever since then she'd followed him around. You make me feel different, not like anyone else, not like any of my other friends, not like Pix or anyone. DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters or game. Please enjoy.





	1. How Do I Feel?

Veigar stepped into the summoner lobby, he was exhausted. He had barely had any rest all week. Of course so had all the other champions on the free week list. Unfortunately for the small yordle, it was much worse. In his quest for knowledge he had stayed awake for countless hours reading through ancient scrolls and books. The champion rotation had changed though and luckily now he could go back to his solitude. He was exhausted and all he wanted to do was lay down. Quickly he exited and made his way down the corridor coming to his room. He opened the door and walked inside, closing it behind him. Taking off his heavy armor and clothing, he stared at himself in the mirror.  
His scars were highly visible and he could still feel them ache when he looked at them. Veigar let out a sigh and walked to his dresser, pulling out normal night clothes. He put them on and slipped into bed, letting his heavy eye lids shut and falling into sleep.  
How long was it? He was locked away, lonely. Driven mad by the isolated place. Veigar knew he still felt lonely, despite other's trying to get close to him. He didn't know how to trust anymore. Even though he desperately wanted friends, he was afraid of getting hurt again, he pushed them away. He always told himself it was because he was evil, and evil had no need for friendship. After awhile of acting cold and bitter, all of the other champions stopped trying to become his friend, they stopped talking to him altogether. All except one.  
A purple yordle with a red dress and huge hat, much like his own. Her little pixie following her, protecting her and others when they were in danger. She was always so happy, excited, care free, and curious about the world around her. Some might even say she was crazy, and Veigar couldn't imagine not knowing her. He still remembered the day they had met, the first time he was confused about his surroundings.  
He had appeared once again at the summoner rift platform, Veigar was middle laner like usual. Garen top lane, Talon jungle, Vayne bot lane with... who was the support? He'd never seen her before, who was she?  
"Alright guys good luck!" She sang, quickly grabbing her items and skipping off to lane. Veigar stared after her, a look of disbelief on his face.  
"Who is that girl? Her amount of excitement and happiness annoys me." He wasn't talking to anyone in particular, but he received a response.  
"That's the new champion, she just joined the institute." Vayne said, grabbed her items and running after her down that lane.  
"Her name is Lulu, she's a yordle like you and some of the others." Garen laughed as he walked away.  
Veigar quickly bought his items and rushed to mid lane, Talon followed, splitting off to get the wraith camp. The game had began. A Nasus top, Shaco jungle, Akali mid, Miss Fortune bot, and Soraka support. After about 7 minutes, Veigar had poked Akali down enough that she had to return to base while he pushed to her tower. Veigar took the opportunity to head back and buy some new items. As he returned to the summoner platform he saw Lulu there, healing up and buying her frostfang and sightstone.  
She turned to him and smiled. "Hi, I'm Lulu." she said extending a hand.  
Veigar stood for a moment and contemplated taking her hand and shaking it, but he quickly dismissed the thought and slapped it away. "You're new right, I hope you know what you're doing out there." He walked over and started to ask the merchant for items.  
"Oh yes, I most certainly do! But hey, since I am new here, why don't you be my friend?" Lulu clapped and hopped up and down. Veigar stopped for a minute from grabbing all his items. Slowly he turned to her.  
"I hate to burst your happy little bubble of sunshine, but I'm Veigar. I'm Evil, and evil doesn't need friendship, especially from annoying girls like you." He said coldly, returning to lane. Lulu just laughed and skipped off back to lane.  
After successfully taking two towers, everyone started to focus mid. Veigar started seeing more of Lulu and became more irritated. He felt uneasy.  
"Veigar, Veigar! Get 'em! Yay!" She shouted whenever he would pursue an enemy. Her unexpected chanting made him miss his Ult on Shaco and hit a full health Miss Fortune instead. At that point he snapped.  
He whirled around to face Lulu. "Will you shut your mouth?! You're such an annoying little pest! Just go aw-" He fumed, but before he could finish, he saw a shadow over his on the ground. Nasus stood over him, about to hack him down.  
Veigar's eyes drew wide, he couldn't move, he knew this was going to be a death. Next thing he knew he was on the ground, staring a purple yordle in a pool of blood.  
"An Ally Has Been Slain." Those words rang in his ears.  
He quickly got on his feet and ran back to turret, he started to recall, still staring at the support, laying in her own blood. "She pushed me out of the way, knowing she would die. Why? Was it because she is the support?"  
He appeared on the summoner's platform, his hand curled into fists, tears brimming his eyes. Why did he feel so guilty? Why did he even care? Vayne finished her purchases and stared at the small yordle.  
"Are you ok?" She asked, making Veigar jump. He pulled his hat down and started walking back toward his lane. There was no way in a million years, that he would care about her.  
After the match had ended, they both returned to the summoner lobby. Almost immediately Veigar ran to Lulu, grabbing her wrist and dragging her with him. Once alone Veigar slapped her on the back of the hand.  
"Ouch! That hurts!" Lulu whined.  
"You are such an idiot!" Veigar shouted, causing Lulu to freeze. "Why did you push me out of the way?! Why did you save me?!"  
"I just thought..." she trailed off, on the brink of tears. She took the hat off of her head and held it to her chest. "I'm sorry."  
"You scared me to near death itself! Don't be so stupid next time!" He snapped back, his hat fell off in the process and for a moment, Lulu could see the the tears brimming his eyes.  
"You were scared? You were worried about me? Does that mean you care about me?" Lulu's eyes were wide as she stood in shock.  
Veigar tensed up grabbing his hat and pulling it to hide his face. "I just felt bad for being as cruel to you as I was." He turned away and started to leave.  
Lulu locked her fingers together, as if in a prayer. She closed her eyes and smiled, tear escaping her eyes. "Thank you, I hope you'll let me be your friend." She said, causing Veigar to stop.  
He looked back and smirked. "I'm evil, I don't need friends." he quickly turned back and left.  
It had been so long since that day, but ever since then she'd followed him around. She tried to get close, and eventually she started to understand him. And the more he learned about her, the more he understood her. Eventually he stopped trying to evade her and gave himself up to it. What once was irritation and wanting nothing more than for her to leave him alone, became a comfortable ground. And although she annoyed him to no end, he couldn't see himself without her by his side.  
He realized he never once called her his friend, but what if he did and she stopped trying as hard as she does. He liked that she was always trying, he hated it at the same time. He liked that she took a fascination to him, yet he despised it more than anything. He had caused her so many tear, so much sadness, maybe he could stop that if he told her how he felt.  
'How do you feel?'  
Veigar's eyes shot open, he expected to see the ceiling, but to his surprise he didn't. Instead he saw a set of light purple cat ears, surrounded by silk dark purple hair.  
"Veigar!" That voice was all too familiar, he looked down and saw her smile, her bright emerald green eyes, and her tiny little body pressed against him. "You woke up!"  
She sat up and started to shake the bed. Veigar sat up after her and just watched her, her words not even reaching him.  
'How do you feel?!'  
She looked so happy and excited, he wanted to treasure it. For some reason, he hated to see her upset, he always wanted her to smile and be happy.  
'I don't know how I feel."  
Veigar wrapped one arm around Lulu's waist and the other held her head as he hugged her. She was tense, frozen, shocked. He's never liked touching her, and screamed at her every time she had touched him in any little way. Yet now he was holding her, so gently, as if she was breakable.  
"Thank you Lulu, for being my friend." Veigar hugged her tighter and nuzzled his face into her hair. Lulu started to calm down, tears slipped from her eye. She was so happy, he finally said it, after so long.  
Slowly she wrapped her arms around him and hid her face in his shoulder. "Veigar..."


	2. Different

Lulu sat on her bed, her legs swinging off the side. Recently she had been confined to her room. She could not take part in matches of any sort and was considered 'Defective'. As many know being alone and confined can damage a yordles mind, corrupt them, make them go insane. Fortunately for Lulu, she had a friend. Pix sat on her head, mimicking her leg movements while dangling his tiny legs in front of her. She talked to him and played many games while waiting for the release from her room.  
She wanted to go and see her friend. Well at least she thought he was her friend, even if he had never said it. She hadn't seen him in a while, a week and three days to be exact. Lulu kept count.  
She started humming one of the many songs she had heard while in the glade, Pix hummed along. He lifted himself from her head and flew in front of her face. Lulu smiled brightly and started bouncing up and down. Slowly the two started to sing, then dance. Swinging and spinning around the room, jumping high in the air and twirling to a stop before falling on their backs.   
As they both laughed, there was a heavy knock at the door. They both turned their heads and smiled brightly. Quickly Lulu jumped up and ran to the door, flinging it open and smiling at the hooded figure outside of the door. He jumped a little in surprise but returned to a calm composed look.  
"Your suspension is over and the issues have been fixed. You are free to go." he said, holding out her staff to her. She took it in her hands and twirled it around quickly, laughing as her feet left the ground and she began to levitate. The hooded figure quickly left, giving no attention to the young fae sorceress.   
"Pix hurry!" Lulu yelled as she pulled on her hat, she sat on her staff; much like a witch on a broom stick. Quickly she zipped through the halls, smiling and laughing the whole way down.  
She stopped as she came to a black door with what looked like the universe on it. Lulu jumped down and knocked on the door. "Veigar, my suspension is over!" She shouted, only hearing a groan in return.  
Opening the door, she peered into the dark room. Lit with blue flame torches, the walls were lined with book shelves. There was a dresser in the corner, next to it was a full body mirror and a reading table with one small lamp light. She looked to the bed, in the middle of the room, pushed back against a wall.  
There Lulu saw him, walking over to the bed. She sat next to him and looked down at his sleeping face. "Veigar." she said softly. All happiness had left her face, and what had replaced it was wonder and a mesmerized stare.  
He looked so peaceful, with out his gloves, armor, and hat, he look like a normal yordle. Most people would think he was, if it wasn't for the scars on his face. Veigar told her about the trading mission gone wrong, the prison, and the torture. She felt so bad for him, she wished she could have helped him.   
Veigar had also been told about Lulu's past, how she was taken to the glade, and when she returned home, was centuries later. After telling him, she could tell he felt bad for her. But that is a story for another time.   
Lulu stared at Veigar, gently tucking a piece of white hair behind his ear. Veigar was captivating and rather handsome from Lulu's point of view. Lulu thought back to the first time Veigar had showed her any kind of affection.  
Veigar walked through the twisted treeline, pushing branches away and letting go to try and smack the small yordle behind him. She was persistent and ducked just in time to not be hit, each time this occurred,  
"Veigar! Wait!" Lulu insisted, running after him. Veigar turned around and glared at her, trying to murder her with his eyes was a better interpretation of what he meant to do.  
"What do you want? Just leave me alone already, you are giving me a headache." He snapped.  
"I want to give you some thing." Lulu said, reaching into her bag and pulling out a red box with a green bow tied around it. "Merry Christmas!" She shouted loudly.  
Veigar stared in disbelief, first at her, then the present, then back to her. "You're joking right?" he said pointing at the bright wrapping paper. Lulu shook her head and smiled, Veigar simply laughed but stopped almost automatically. "I'm evil, the bad guy. Bad guys don't get presents, they don't give them either. I have no need for such trivial things, now leave me alone." He shook his head and waved her away, but she was persistent.  
"I will leave if you take it and promise to open it on Christmas day." She replied, shoving the box a little closer.  
Veigar stared angerly at her, "If I do, will you finally leave me alone?" Lulu nodded and smiled as he snatched the box away from her. "I will, now shoo, you insignificant pest." he growled, once again waving her off.  
A few days later came Christmas and Lulu waited for a reply from Veigar of her gift, but to no avail. She waited until it was dark out and all the other champions had gone to bed. Staring out the window she realized that Veigar wasn't going to come, and once again he wasn't going to be her friend. The small yordle made her way to her bed, already fully dressed and ready. She layed down and tucked her knees to her chest, her ears drooped slightly and she looked close to tears.   
"What's wrong?" Pix asked flying over and sitting down in front of her. Lulu shook her head.  
"No matter what I do, he wont acknowledge me at all. Even now." she sighed, Pix huffed and crossed his arms.  
"Why does he even matter to you anyways?" Pix insisted.   
Lulu looked at her friends then at her knees. "He has no friends, no family, no companion. I felt bad, I wanted him to at least have one person to depend on."  
Suddenly a knock was heard at the door. Lulu stood and walked to the door, slowly opening it. But what she saw on the other side, was something she wasn't expecting. Veigar stood there, blank expression of the eye, his arms crossed and tapping his foot.  
"Veigar?" Lulu question, stepping aside as to invite the yordle in.  
Veigar shook his head and waved a hand. "That will not be necessary." He said, looking back to the yordle, he scratched has forehead. "I appreciate the gift, it helped a lot." he stated plainly. Lulu's eyes widened in shock but turned into a smile.  
"Really?! I'm so glad you liked it!" She sang. Veigar looked at her and sighed.  
"Unfortunately, I have no gift to give you in return." Lulu stopped and looked back at the taller yordle.  
"It's alright," she said, "I'm just happy you liked it, I don't need anything."  
Veigar placed a hand on her shoulder. "I still don't feel correct about it, so if you'll except it, this will have to do as a present. But only this once."   
Quickly, Veigar pulled Lulu into him and wrapped his arms around her. Lulu was too shocked to react or hug him back, but she knew she was blushing. What seemed like only a few seconds, had lasted a couple minutes before he released her. "Well, bye." he waved as he walked back down the hallway, leave a dazed and mesmerized Lulu standing in the doorway.  
But that was all too long ago, and no such encounter has occurred since. That was a different Veigar, the old Veigar. Somehow Lulu could tell that the yordle who hugged her back then, had changed and was now the yordle that lay in front of her now.   
Back then her heart beat so fast, it felt like it might burst from her chest. Her cheeks were red and her face was burning. She felt sick, like something was fluttering around in the stomach, but it was a nice feeling. Somehow looking down at Veigar, sleeping so soundly, it made her feel some of the same emotions.  
"Veigar, you make me feel happy. Even though you make fun of me and call me stupid and annoying, I still feel happy being around you." Lulu stared down at Veigar, moving closer and leaning over him. "You make me feel different, not like anyone else, not like any of my other friends, not like Pix or anyone." Lulu's face sat inches away from his, her green emerald eyes focused on him. "And I hope it doesn't end."   
Ever so gently, Lulu placed her lips softly on his. It only lasted a second, before Veigar began to stir. Lulu's eyes went from being shut to fully wide as she lowered her head to his chest.  
'Don't wake up! Don't wake up!'  
"Veigar!?" she called hoping he didn't hear her and was still asleep. Slowly he lowered his eyes on her, her's focused on him. "You woke up!"   
Lulu scrambled to get off of him, she sat on the side of him and began to shake.   
'Oh gosh, he knows!'  
"Look Veigar, I can explain. You see I had never seen you so peaceful and I got so entranced by you that I just couldn't help myself and I always wanted to see what you felt like and I-" Lulu explained, being cut off by Veigar.  
Veigar wrapped one arm around Lulu's waist and the other held her head as he hugged her. She was tense, frozen, shocked. He's never liked touching her, and screamed at her every time she had touched him in any little way. Yet now he was holding her, so gently, as if she was breakable.   
"Thank you Lulu, for being my friend." Veigar hugged her tighter and nuzzled his face into her hair. Lulu started to calm down, tears slipped from her eye. She was so happy, he finally said it, after so long.   
Slowly she wrapped her arms around him and hid her face in his shoulder. "Veigar..."


	3. I Love You

Veigar stood in the dark of the night, he stared down at the Howling Abyss from atop a large pillar. No one was around, no one could see him nor hear him. No sound could be heard, aside from the howling wind and ragged breaths of the small yordle. He often came here to think and be alone, it was is sanctuary and no one else knew of this spot. No one even knew how to get to this spot. He heard a chime, signaling the next come match was about to start. Fortunately for him, he was not going to be taking place.  
Veigar watched as champions were summoned onto the map. He enjoyed using his magic to mess with them, especially this match. Blue side was filled with people he despised, people he hated more than anyone else. Darius, Draven, and worse of all Teemo. He stood waiting as the champions left their bases and ran to lane. Suddenly without warning, he spotted something loud, something purple and red, something that surprised him.  
Lulu ran past the inner purple towers, she looked around and slowed her pace. She always enjoyed the slow in the Howling Abyss. The creatures were adorable and small. Slowly Lulu bent down and pulled a cookie from her pocket, holding it out to the white puff ball. It jumped and twirled before taking a bite of the cookie.  
Veigar watched and grumbled. "Why did she stop to feed it?" Suddenly he heard her be called away from her spot and made to go further down the lane. She walked past the second tower, not stopping as she walked into the bush. To her surprise three of the enemy team hit her with abilities, dropping her to low health. On impulse Veigar threw down a stunning spell, allowing the purple yordle to escape with her life. Veigar stopped and thought. 'Why did I do that?' He decided to ignore it, shaking it off as a little chaos.   
Lulu looked around for the source of her savior, there was no way she could have gotten out without help from someone. Zoning out, she stood under her turret, looking off into space. Suddenly she spotted the drop of purple sitting above the cliff. She smiled and waved. Veigar shook his head and pointed behind her to the battle. Lulu turned to look back, the battle had began and her teammates were already losing. Vayne calling to Lulu for help, She ran to aid her fellow champion.   
Veigar stood from his spotted, grabbing his staff. He opened a portal and looked back at Lulu, who was too busy in the fight. He glared but let out a sigh, stepped through the portal. As Lulu looked back she saw the portal close and her friend disappear. A sad look crossed her face, but she quickly shook it off smiling and returning to the field.

\- - -   
The match had ended in a success for Lulu and her team, as they returned to the summoner lobby. Lulu looked around, but there was no sign of Veigar. Quickly she ran to the dining hall but to no avail. 'Where could he be?' she asked herself.   
"What's wrong little one?" a booming voice startled her. She turned around to see Braum holding an apple out to her. Smiling she took it and looked at him.  
"Thank you." she said taking a bite. After chewing and swallowing, she spoke again. "You wouldn't have happened to see Veigar around today have you?" she asked, rather hopeful.   
Braum thought for a moment, caressing his mustache. " I believe he ran to the library about fifteen minutes ago." he said cheerfully.   
Lulu smiled and zipped off, thanking Braum as she left. He waved after her, turning to talk to Ashe. Flying through the halls, she finally reached the library. She entered, being greeted by silent and the cold. "Veigar, are you in here?" she asked, walking through the room. After getting no response, she cupped her hands around her mouth and took in a sharp breath. "Hello!" she yelled.  
"Quiet!" she heard a raspy voice snap, "This is a library!" She spotted Veigar across the room sitting at a table, glaring intensely at her. She quickly skipped to him, he sighed and closed his book. "What do you want?" he asked.  
"I wanted to say thank you for saving me earlier." she smiled, he scratched the back of his neck.  
"It wasn't for you, I was just having a little fun."   
"Well thank you anyways." she said again, "So why did you leave so early?" Veigar looked at her. He stood from his chair, grabbing his book.  
"Got bored." he said, turning to exit the library. "I'm leaving now, feel free to be as loud as you want now." he said beginning to walk.   
Lulu quickly sprung forward, grabbing Veigar's hand. "Wait please!" she gasped. "I..." she trailed off. Veigar stood for a moment waiting for her to finish. After a minute he got annoyed and tried shaking her off, only to fail.  
"Are you going to say something? Because if you're just going to stand there, I'm going back to my room." he said coldly. She shook her head and lifted their hands.  
"You... you are my friend right?" She asked. Veigar was surprised by the sudden question, he gave a small nod and looked intently at the girl. "I'm really glad you are here, I'd be really lonely if I hadn't met you." she said pressing his metal gauntlet to the side of her face.   
Veigar looked on, staring as she smiled. Her eyes closed as she held his hand. Losing track of his thoughts, his mind went blank. He lifted his hand to cup her cheek, running his thumb under her eye. Lulu opened her eyes, staring at Veigar with surprise. Never had she expected him to respond to her affection. Her face softened the smile coming back to her lips.  
Quickly, Veigar regained his senses, pulling his hand away and turning away from Lulu. "Yeah, I am too I guess." he said quickly, leaving the room rather quickly.  
Lulu stood there in the library, she touched her cheek lightly with her finger tips. The gauntlets were cold and hard, but she enjoyed it non the less. She felt a beating in her chest and a heat on her face. Collapsing to the floor, she sat there covering her face, remembering when she went to Veigar's room. When she kissed him, and when he hugged her.   
'I love you'


	4. Maybe Valentines Isn't So Bad

It was a normal day, bright and sunny, and everything The Master of Evil hated. Though today, he hated a bit more than usual. Not just today, but this entire time of the year. The league's halls were lined with pink and red hearts and similar color ribbon. The dark yordle trudged through the halls, grumbling words only audible to himself. All around him looked like it was decorated by unicorns or fairies. He looked so out of place, being the only champion without a heart or valentines day skin. Honestly, he was relieved he hadn't had to wear such a goofy outfit.   
Veigar stepped into the summoners lobby, all around him stood couples. Holding hands, kissing, giving each other valentines, just being romantic. It made him feel sick. Suddenly he heard his name being called. he turned his head to view a yordle wearing a huge candy cane colored hat, puffy white blouse, and frilly red skirt. Her purple hair was long and curled at the end, she held a candy cane staff, and was followed by a pink fairy with candy colors wings.  
"You know, I'm still not a huge fan of your 'Bitter-sweet' skin, Lulu." He started to walk over to her, meeting her directly in front of one of the portals. He smiled an unseen smile, hiding within his hat. As he got closer he noticed some bandages on Lulu's arm and one on her face right under her eye. He decided to ignore them, blow them off as just her reckless behavior.  
"I remember, your favorite is my 'Wicked' skin." she smiled brightly at him. She figdited and shifted in place, her hands placed behind her back. "Happy Valentines Day!"   
Veigar crossed his arms and looked uninterested. "It's the worse holiday ever, even worse than Christmas or Easter. I just hate all the romantic feelings everywhere. It's just gross to me. And I really just can't stand all the sweetness." Veigar stated rather blandly.  
Lulu looked nervous and sad, she started shaking. "Oh well that's too bad to hear, I'm sorry. I have to go now." She quickly ran off taking her hands from behind her back and clutching them to her chest.   
Veigar stood watching, his arms laying limply at his sides. "Did I upset her?" He asked, turning to Pix. Pix turned the cold shoulder and went to follow Lulu, leaving Veigar completely alone.  
The over head box crackled to life, "Summoners prepare for your match at portal 3." it rang out. "Blue team will consist of Leona the Radiant Dawn, in Top Lane. Jarvan IV, The Exemplar of Demacia, Jungler. Veigar, The Tiny Master of Evil, Middle Lane. Caitlyn, The Sheriff of Piltover, and Lulu, The Fae Sorceress, Bottom Lane."  
Veigar didn't listen to the rest, he couldn't have cared less about the other team. No, the thing that caught his attention was the bottom lane. Lulu was there and on the same team no less. He walked to the portal, seeing no sign of the young yordle girl. After waiting some time with the other champions, it was clear Lulu wasn't coming to the match.  
"Where's Lulu?" Cait asked, turning directly to Veigar.   
"How should I know?" he responded rather coldly.This was turning out to be one of the worst days.   
"Well, you are the only one really close to her." Jarvan commented. While they talked, a hooded figure stepped forward, waiting for them to finish before he spoke.  
"Due to this event, we have decided to take this opportunity to shut down all portals and servers for maintenance. I apologize for having you all wait so long." As soon as his sentence was over, he vanished, as if he were made of clouds.   
Slowly each person stood and started to walk toward the door to the mess hall. Veigar sat at one of the empty tables in the corner. As he scanned the room, he saw no sign of his friend. This started to urk him. He took a bite of his apple but set it down immediately.  
"Hey Veigar." he heard a voice behind him. He turned to see another yordle but not the one he had anticipated.   
"Hello Tristana." he said with a very monotone voice. "What to you want?"   
"Oh don't be like that." she said taking a seat beside him. "So did you like them?" she asked, taking Veigar's apple and taking a bite from the other side.   
"What?" he asked rather confused. He wouldn't snatched his apple back, but after she'd taken a bit, he didn't really want it.   
Tristana waved it around as she spoke. "You know the chocolates from Lulu." Veigar was still confused but Tristana kept talking aimlessly. "I saw you and her earlier, she looked so nervous trying to give them to you. I didn't want to intrude so I looked away." she took another bite.  
"No," he replied. "she never gave me anything." Tristana swallowed and let out a sigh.  
"I swear that girl, she really changed her mind about giving them to you after she worked so hard. I guess all that failed chocolate and getting burnt was for nothing." she said hopping out of her seat. "Well I guess I'll see ya."  
As Tristana left, Veigar remembered the bandages. He remembered her hiding something from him. And he remembered all the things he said about hating today. He quickly stood from his seat, running out of the mess hall.   
Tristana watched after him, smiling. "You knew." she turned and saw Teemo "You knew she hadn't gotten to give them to him." Teemo took a seat next to her.  
"Of course I knew, I wouldn't look away from something like that." she laughed.   
"But why?" he asked. "Why help him at all?"  
"It wasn't for him." Trist said staring at Teemo with a smile. "I saw Lulu, working so hard, I watched her. She just needed a little push." Teemo looked sympathetic. "Oh yeah," Tristana pulled out a small red and white box from her pocket. "Here, Happy Valentines Day." she said holding it out to Teemo. He smiled and took it without question. They didn't speak after that, they just sat there, happily together.  
Veigar raced through the halls, stopping at a door with light purple and pink swirls and glitter. he knocked once getting no response. Again, nothing.   
"I know you're in there Lu!" he shouted. Their was a small sob from inside, as faint as a whisper. He put his hand of the knob, hesitating to open it. After a moment he shook his thoughts aside and pushed open the door.  
Sitting on her bed Lulu stared away from the door, he outfit had changed from her bitter-sweet costume to her normal clothes. Next to her was a purple box with white ribbon on it, it wasn't fancy.   
"Im sorry," she said turning to look at Veigar. Her eyes were red and puffy, full of tears. It was obvious she was in her crying for a long time. "I know I should have showed up for the match." she wiped her eyes. "I just-"  
All in one movement Veigar closed the door and raced to her. Catching her in his arms. She was shocked. The tears stopped, but now she didn't understand.  
"I'm sorry!" he exclaimed. "I was rude and stupid and I never thought about your feelings."   
She didn't know what to say she didn't have a response. All she could do was hug him back and feel the comfort that she most desperately needed. After a while he pulled away, picking up the box next to her.   
"Oh those are nothing." she said trying to get them back. "They are... for someone else." she lied "Because you don't like sweets."   
Veigar slipped off his armor and large gloves. Opening the box, he took one of the crystal shaped chocolate in his hands, popping it in his mouth before Lulu could stop him. She froze and looked at him with a mixture of fear and curiosity, as if asking him how it was.   
The chocolate wasn't normal, it tasted like coffee and it was more bitter than the other chocolates he had had before. And for the first time in a very long time, he found himself enjoying something sweet.  
"It's good." he said. Lulu's eyes widened and a small smile of relief crossed her face.  
"They were actually for you. I used extra dark chocolate and coffee because I know you don't like sweet stuff. And I shaped them like crystals because I thought you'd like them more than hearts." she said. Veigar set the box aside.   
"Thank you." he said taking her hand in his. She flinched trying hard not to pull her hand away. He noticed all the burns, the bandages. "You didn't have to work so hard for me."   
"I did though." she said. There was silence. She wanted to tell him, say something. 'What better time than now right.' But she was scared, frightened, and worried.   
"Are you scared of me?" he asked, Lu was shocked. "You should be." he said. Pushing Lu away, he pushed her down onto the bed. Climbing on top of her, he expected her to scream or cry. But nothing of that sort happened. She lay there, still and unmoving.   
Veigar scowled, 'Why wasn't she scared of him? Why wasn't she resisting' he thought. He grabbed her wrists, pinning them next her her head. She still did not struggle, she was shocked, and worried. But she made no attempt to escape from this.   
"Why?" Veigar asked. "Why aren't you resisting? Why aren't you afraid of me just like everyone else?"   
Veigar had a loose grip on Lulu's wrists, as not to hurt her. She slipped her hand out and reached up to touch Veigar's face. "I trust you, I know you won't hurt me." she said with a smile. Veigar was speechless, shocked to say the least. There was silence again, no movement or sound. Lulu couldn't take it, she didn't want to. "I love you." she said happily. A little hesitant, and blushing red, Veigar moved off of her, sitting next to her on the bed. She sat up and stared at him.   
"No you don't." he said. "It can't be like that." she knew he would reject her but to tell her she was wrong, well that just wasn't good enough.   
"Well," she said, hopping off the bed and standing in front of him. "I'll just have to show you that I really do." she exclaimed happily.   
Veigar blushed but grumbled as the girl hopped around excitedly. He looked away from her and caught the chocolate in his vision. Smiling slightly, nothing else really mattered to them right now.   
'Maybe Valentines Isn't So Bad'


	5. In The Caves

Everything was dark, cold to the touch and dreadfully quite. Lulu clung to her staff shivering and afraid. Even wearing her Wicked outfit didn't make her feel more confident. She turned to her partner, barely able to see him in the darkness.   
"Veigar, why did you pull me away from the match to bring me to this cave?" she asked. "Why are we here?" Veigar kept walking deeper into the cave.   
"We've gone far enough we can have light now." he replied, casting a spell to make his staff glow. It caused the cave to light up and made it easier for both of them to see. "Let's go." he said turning around to walk further into the cave.   
Lulu grabbed Veigar's hand, causing him to look at her. "Veigar why are we here? If you don't tell me, I'm going to go back to the Treeline." she said sternly. Veigar sighed in defeat.  
"I accidentally let loose a very evil, very powerful void creature while I was doing some studying here yesterday. I looked everywhere but I didn't find it until I found this cave right before the match started. I didn't have time to just leave it there." he turned to look down the cave.   
Lulu looked at him then down the tunnel. "But why bring me, wouldn't it be better if I wasn't getting in your way?" she asked.   
"I don't want to get you hurt, but I also need your magic. Your magic comes from the glade, so it might be able to help stop this creature." he explained.   
"You mean..." Lulu smiled, "you need me?" she said very happily.  
"I guess you could say so." Veigar said turning the other way. He coughed and cleared his throat. "Anyways, let's go." Lulu followed until they reached a split in the tunnel. Veigar cursed but hid it in his breath. They hear a loud scream come from the tunnels, though they couldn't figure out which one. "Stay here Lu." Veigar said running down the right tunnel.  
Lulu stared on, a light red on her cheeks. 'Lu' she smiled but cleared her expression as she heard another scream, this time very distinctly coming from the left. Lulu lit her staff and followed the sound slowly. she came into a wide area with many rocks and wet walls and floors. As she looked around she saw a small humanoid creature, with purple skin and full blue eyes. It's foot was caught under a rock, bleeding and crying out in pain.   
Lulu knelt down beside it, making calming noises and slow gestures. "Hello there." she said quietly, "Don't cry, don't worry I'm not going to hurt you." she reached out a hand and watched as the creature backed away. She remained still and waited, the creature coming closer to her and accepting her hand. "Aw, you''re just scared aren't you. Let me help you." Lulu stood and grabbed her staff the waved it at the large rock, causing it to lift and release the poor creature's leg.   
"LULU!" Veigar yelled, Lulu looked over to him just in time to see him knock her out of the way as the creature lunged at her. It bit into his shoulder hard, causing blood to spray out. Lulu covered her mouth and watch Veigar fall to the ground holding his shoulder. She looked at the creature, it turning to jump again.   
"PIX HELP!" she yelled as loud as she could. Pix flew from under her hat and over to Veigar, looking at his wound. Lulu stepped in between Veigar and the void creature. The creature let out an ear splitting noise, causing Veigar to scream out in pain. Lulu hadn't felt this at all, she looked over at Veigar, more worry on her face. To Lulu it was nothing more than a screeching sound.   
"I'm fine." Veigar choked out. Lulu looked back at the creature as it jumped at her. She held up her staff, blocking it and holding it in place. Swiftly it jumped off the staff with enough force to sent it flying across the room. Lulu fell over next to Veigar watching as the creature got closer to her, ready to attack again.   
Lulu crawled in front of Veigar, Pix shielding both of them to the best of his abilities. The creature lunged again, hitting the shield and bounding off. "Pix, get Veigar out of here." she said quietly. Pix shook his head. Lulu looked over her shoulder at him, tears falling "Please." she pleaded. Pix sighed, flying to Veigar and disappearing with him.   
Lulu looked back to the creature. The shield went down and the creature sprung forward again. Lulu was ready to take the hit, she was fine with this. The monster hit Lulu so hard she was pushed back and curled into a ball from the pain, she held her breath. There was blood from where the creatures claws dug into her side. She laid there watching as the monster came charging again. 'This is fine.' she thought. She smiled and looked at the ground in front of her.   
Veigar's staff, lay only a few feet from her. She struggled to push herself back up, grabbing Veigar's staff. 'I'll miss him' she thought to herself. Her vision became blurred and tears fell from her eyes. She looked back to the creature and closed her eyes holding the staff in hand. Suddenly a ball of blue ash fell from the sky hitting the creature. Followed by two more. The creature collapsed to the ground. Lulu stood and wobbled over to the creature. She waved the staff, dropping a larg rock on the creature's head. It screamed and went limp, Lulu collapsing next to it.   
\- - -  
Lulu opened her eyes, they were heavy. She looked around and saw white walls and blue bedding. She tried to move but couldn't find the strength to do much. Looking over she saw her arm with a tube in it. She looked to the other side and saw Veigar, sleeping the the chair next to her. His arm had been bandaged up and he sat in normal clothing.   
"Veigar?" she asked. The male yordle opened his eyes and looked at his friend.   
"Lu! You're awake!" he sounded surprised. He calmed himself and straightened out. "You've been out for three days."  
"Where am I?" she asked.   
"The hospital. I brought you here after I found you in the cave." Veigar grabbed Lulu's hand and put his forehead on it. "Thank you, for saving my life."   
Lulu smiled and moved her hand, running it through his hair. "It's what people do when they love each other." Veigar stood from his seat and sighed.   
"Yeah, I guess." he paused for a moment. "I gotta go, I'll come see you tomorrow." he said making his way to the door.  
"Wait." Lulu called, he stopped and looked back. "Thank you for saving me." she said happily. Veigar nodded and walked out of the room. His face was bright red and he tried hard not to smile. Lulu looked at her hand and thought back to Veigar holding it. "I still love you." she whispered.


	6. Hospital Visit

'Bored'  
It was the only word that could sum up the feeling that Lulu had. Sitting in that blank room, not being able to get out of bed, listening to the insufferable beeping of the machines. It made her want to scream. She let her body flail around for a bit before, kicking and bouncing up and down. It was much to her surprise when she heard laughter from them door. Looking up she saw Tristana and Poppy at the entrance, watching her.  
"Hey Lulu." Tristana greeting walking over and handing her some flowers. "These are for you, to make you feel better.  
"Thank you." Lulu welcomed. She took a good smell before setting them down on the table next to her bed. Tristana pulled up two chairs in the room and her and Poppy sat down and watched Lulu. "What is it?" Lulu asked  
"I'm just wondering how you ended up here." Poppy explained. "All we heard was that you were attacked by some monster and were hurt really bad." Her expression had changed, becoming full of worry.  
"Who told you that?" Lulu asked.  
"Veigar did." Tristana interjected, "He sounded really bitter to, like he's be super depressed since you haven't been at the institute." She laughed, making Poppy a little happier. Lulu smiled and looked down, a small pink on her cheeks.   
"I wonder if he's worrying about me, but he hasn't come to visit." She said quietly. Tristana's grin pulled, becoming much more apparent, even Poppy had a curiosity at this point.   
"So you and Veigar? Something special?" Tristana teased. Poppy rolled her eyes.   
Lulu blushed, "No, I mean sorta." she tried to explain but didn't really know herself. Tristana and Poppy stared at her, not letting her out of their sight. Lulu thought for a moment, thinking back to all the time she sent with Veigar. "I wouldn't call it anything really, because he doesn't love me back yet."  
Tristana grabbed Lulu's shoulders and shook her. "You told him you loved him? Really?!" she shouted. Poppy looked confused.  
"You love Veigar? But why, he's evil." She asked, Lulu thought for a moment. Even she couldn't quite explain why. "Didn't he cause this?" Poppy asked.  
Lulu was taken back by the question. "No! How could you think that at all?" she exclaimed. Poppy looked worried as Tristana gestured for Poppy to continue. Taking a deep breath she continued.  
"Veigar told us that he's the reason you are here in the hospital. He said that he hurt you really bad and because of this, he's been confined to his room." Poppy explained. Lulu realized that's why he hadn't come to visit her.   
"But he didn't do this, I was attacked by a monster." She defended. Tristana sat on the bed, holding Lulu's hand.  
"He was the only one there so we had to take his word for it. The penalty was going to be much worse but the counsel decided that they would wait to talk to you when you got back." Lulu looked down sadly. She didn't want anything bad to happen to Veigar, but she knew they wouldn't let him off without a punishment.  
"You're being discharged tomorrow right?" Poppy asked, Lulu gave a small nod. "Why do I come pick you up, we can go back together." She offered.   
Lulu smiled. "I'd love that." she replied.  
"Then we'll see you tomorrow."  
Lulu waved goodbye to the other yordles. As they left Lulu's smile fell, her hands in her lap. Her head filled with thoughts of dread. 'Am I causing Veigar problems.' she thought. Pix sat down in front of her and placed his hand on her's. She picked him up and held him closer to her face. He pointed to the window, as she turned her head she realized that the moon was out and night had fallen. Lulu curled up in her bed, Pix tucking her in before going to bed on the pillow next to her.   
Lulu layed awake, thinking and staring at the sleeping fairy. That night was the longest she had had in a long time.


	7. Why Am I Such A Problem?

The sun was hot and bright as Lulu returned to the academy. She walked through the large door, Tristana and Poppy following. The entered and waked to the tower, climbing several sets of stairs until they reached another larger door. Standing there was a figure hidden in a dark red cloak.  
"Hault!" he bellowed. "This area is off limits. State your business."   
"I am Lulu, The Fae Sorceress. I was summoned by the counsel for a meeting." Lulu replied waveringly. The man gestured with a hand and slipped into the big door. Lulu let out a breath of relieve. "No matter how many times, I always get nervous here." she laughed.   
"Don't worry Lulu, you'll be fine." Trist reassured. Lulu nodded.  
"You guys can head back to the institute, I'm okay here." She said.   
"Are you sure?" Poppy asked, smiling. "We don't mind staying."  
Lulu shook her head. "I'm sure, I'll be fine, so you guys go have fun." she said. they shrugged and said goodbye before leaving, Lulu waving them away. The large door squeaked open and the man stepped out.   
"The counsel will see you now." he announced, gesturing inside. Lulu entered and stood in the middle of the dark room. The room grew slightly lighter revealing several men dressed in dark red robes, surrounding Lulu.  
"Lulu, Fae Sorceress. Welcome back." The head chairman said. Lulu gave a small bow before standing straight up again. "Now that you have returned we can talk. From the vague description we got from Veigar, it would appear that he was the one who caused this. We have not given out a punishment, although we have suspended him. Please enlighten us on the events that led to your accident."   
Lulu looked worried, she told the counsel of the events of the cave, explaining it was not Veigar's fault. After explaining, the counsel went to a private area to talk. Lulu couldn't make out what they were saying but she did know they were talking for a long time. Once they returned, the head chairman spoke again.  
"In light of this new evidence, I have decided that Veigar's punishment will be continued suspension until further notice. We are done here." he said, stepping down as the lights dimmed again. Lulu bowed and slowly walked out of the room.  
Once she was out the door, she zipped down the stairs and through the halls. Once she got to the institute buildings, she went looking for Veigar's room. Stopping outside Veigar's door, she let out a breath. She raised her hand to knock on the door but stopped it before it could finish the job. Thoughts swarmed her head again.   
'Am I just a problem? What if he's mad at me? What should I do?'  
Lulu stood still, worry strung across her face. Pix noticed and touched her cheek, Lulu smiled at this, finally letting herself knock.  
After a few seconds the door cracked open just barely enough to see into the room. "Hello?" Veigar's voice asked.  
"Veigar, I'm back." she said happily.  
Veigar had a monotone expression. "That's good to hear I guess." he replied, "I'm gonna go then."  
"Wait!" Lulu said, "I'm sor-" before she could finish, Veigar interupted.   
"Look, can you just leave me alone for now, from now on actually." he said solemnly. He slowly closed the door leave Lulu standing in shock.   
Pix flew over and started kicking the door. Lulu took her hat off and held it to her chest, he ears flopping down. She felt her eyes start to water and wiped them away, walking slowly down the hall.   
On the other side of the door, Veigar watched through the peephole. After she had walked away, he slid to the ground, clutched his head and stomach and curling into himself. He looked around, his room was in shambles with his books thrown everywhere and furniture knocked over.  
He lowered his head, burying it in his knees. Thinking to himself.  
'Why am I such a problem?'


End file.
